leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grrrbear26/Meranis, The Transworld Prisoner
|alttype = |date = November 25st, 2013 |rangetype = melee |health = 30 |attack = 40 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 440 (+85) |mana = 260 (+40) |damage= 45 (+3.5) |range = 125 |armor = 20 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.652 (+4.5%) |healthregen = 7.25 (+0.60) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.5) |speed = 355 }} Meranis, the Transworld Prisoner is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities movement speed that decays to 0% after 2 seconds. |description3 = Meranis looses all shards upon death. |description4 = Meranis’ basic abilities can consume a shard if available, gaining additional effects. }} Meranis’ auto attacks consume stacks of Transworld Energy, dealing a percent of the targets health in magic damage per stack. |description2 = Shard Bonus: When Meranis makes an attack that consumes Transworld energy the magic damage dealt is converted to True damage. The Shard is consumed on the auto attack, not the casting of this ability. |description3 = Meranis gains a stack of Transwold Energy, up to 3 stacks. This energy is displayed around him. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 30 |costtype= mana }} Meranis blinks out of existence becoming invulnerable, and untargetable for a few seconds. He cannot move, attack, or cast spells for this duration. Phase affinity may be activated again to end the effect early. |description2 = The cooldown of Phase Affinity is reduced to 2 seconds upon kills and assists. |description3 = Shard Bonus: Meranis can move for the duration as well. |leveling= |Cooldown= |cost= 70 |costtype= Mana }} Meranis targets an enemies location, after a one second delay a pillar of Transwolrd Energy deals damage to enemies in a small radius (75). |description2 = Shard Bonus: The shard deals 20% more damage, and stunning all enemies hit for 1 second. |leveling= Shard Magic Damage = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 900 }} Meranis cuts a gash in universe, creating a thin impassible wall for a few seconds in a line. This terrain is ignored by Meranis and allied champions. |description2 = Shard Bonus: Reality slice can be cast again within the next 5 seconds. Each subsequent time it is cast, it’s cooldown will increase by 10 seconds. This is affected by cooldown reduction. If reality slice is cast 4 times in a row it goes on it’s full cooldown. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 60 |costtype= Mana |range= }} Theoretical Item Build Laning Phase Meranis keeps his opponent moving during the laning phase, Lining up impalement to prevent him from feeling safe at all times. Meranis needs to keep moving in order to refill his shards to make his spells even more deadly. Beware as your opponents will know you are getting shards. Use Phasing Affinity to dodge these attacks. Once you land a stun you can hit your opponents with Spatial disagreement, which is your most deadly spell. Once you hit level 6 you will excel at creating your battlefield. You must trap your opponents with your ultimate. Then you can destroy and demoralize your opponent with your stuns and true damage. Roaming Be sure that you leave mid after killing your opponent or pushing him far. Use your walls to allow your other lanes to land damage and kill your enemies. Team Fights It is your job to be a pain in the ass. You will support and protect your allies with your terrain and stuns until you spot a weak and vulnerable opponent. It is at that point that you move in with Phase Affinity and finish them with Spatial Disagreement. If you get that kill you need to survive 2 seconds before you can perform your brilliant disengage with Phase Affinity. Lore In a world far away from Runeterra, Nasus' Domain, and Malphite's Home, lay a small collapsing world. It wasn’t dying of an internal cataclysm. It wasn’t dying of a worldly collision. It was simply old. It’s inhabitants knew this. Hundreds of attempts were made to escape the plane were made, but only one succeeded. He left the plane, and caught in the slicing winds that bridge the universes worlds together. Adrift in what is now called the Transworld, this lone survivor was unable to enter other worlds. In the following months he finished his last bits of food and water, slowly getting weaker and weaker. Time began escaping him as he was asleep more often than awake. Long after he accepted his death, he awoke in a strange room full of small tan colored creatures, covered in cumbersome blue robes. “Hello creature, I am a summoner.” “Food, and water.” Was all he managed to say. Those were the most important things to Hours later after he had eaten and drank his fill, they questioned him further. Asking “”Where did you come from, who are you, and why the summoning spell was failing faster than any other one they had seen. “I came from the Transworld as my world has been removed from existence. I am myself, additionally this question confuses me. I have been trapped in the Transworld for a very long time. Additionally I have not been able to rejoin any world voluntarily. This may account for your spells odd behavior.” The Transworld survivor stated blankly. The summoners eventually named him Meranis, the name of one of the first summoners, and the first to die of old age. The creatures of his world had no concept of name, and a very different view on emotions. Unfortunately the spell that held Meranis on Runeterra was temporary, though it was possible to resummon him. The creature is grateful to eat food again, and have water. To Meranis, battling over “Trivial, cannibalistic squabbles,” were a necessity for his survival. Though he did mention one thing that got the summoners attention. “Your plane is very intact, for being compacted with another. Do you not fear the void? I can assure you that something has intentionally brought your worlds together.” Comments All icons belong to Riot Games and were altered by me for this champion only. Use to make your own custom champion concepts. Category:Custom champions